vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112278-help-me-think-of-a-good-last-name-for-pig
Content ---- ---- General discussion = Guaranteed replies. Usually. Anyway, is making Pig the last name also an option? Such as... Vile Pig, Fat Pig, Truffle Pig, Square Pig (the ancestor of the Cubig). Just asking for clarification. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm afraid I'll die from staring at this screen. Anyway, if it may helps you: Ypop! | |} ---- ---- ---- Chua beat me to it! | |} ---- ---- ---- Peter Porker! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Master Pig (or Pig Master)! Pig Ment? Squishy Pig Mongo Pig Apache Pig | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Pig Olas | |} ---- I wish I could like these three more than once. :lol: Similarly, if OP wanted to use Pig as the surname: Market Pig Home Pig Beef Pig None Pig Weeweewee Pig | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- this caption would look great with a pig image like the one below on a tshirt YouKnowNothing PigSnow! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Gets my vote. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The Stranger: voiceover Way out west there was this fella... fella I wanna tell ya about. Fella by the name of Pig Lebowski. At least that was the handle his loving parents gave him, but he never had much use for it himself. Mr. Lebowski, he called himself "The Pig". Now, "Pig" - that's a name no one would self-apply where I come from. But then there was a lot about the Pig that didn't make a whole lot of sense. And a lot about where he lived, likewise. But then again, maybe that's why I found the place so darned interestin'. They call Pig Pen the "Slop." I didn't find it to be that, exactly. But I'll allow there are some nice barnyard animals there. 'Course I can't say I've seen London, and I ain't never been to France. And I ain't never seen no queen in her damned undies, so the feller says. But I'll tell you what - after seeing Pig Pen, and this here story I'm about to unfold, well, I guess I seen somethin' every bit as stupefyin' as you'd see in any of them other places. And in English, too. So I can die with a smile on my face, without feelin' like the good Lord gypped me. Now this here story I'm about to unfold took place back in the early '90s - just about the time of his conflict with Ham and the Bacon. I only mention it because sometimes there's an animal... I won't say a hero, 'cause, what's a hero? But sometimes, there's an animal. And I'm talkin' about the Pig here. Sometimes, there's an animal, well, he's the animal for his time and place. He fits right in there. And that's the Pig, in Pig Pen. And even if he's a lazy animal - and the Pig was most certainly that. Quite possibly the laziest in Pig Pen County, which would place him high in the runnin' for laziest worldwide. But sometimes there's an animal, sometimes, there's an animal. Aw. I lost my train of thought here. But... aw, hell. I've done introduced him enough. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ^ was the first thing that came to my mind as well | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm not afraid to say this almost made shoot coffee out of my nose. Pretty funny. :P | |} ---- ---- Don't encourage them, because if that came through as a name complaint, you'd have to revoke it and you know it. :) | |} ---- ---- OMG Rash beat me. | |} ---- I beat you both on the first page :D 5 pages of what name goes with pig.. I'm kinda impressed..... or think you're all crazy still undecided | |} ---- ---- Just shows that when the really important issues come up, we all band together to find a solution! | |} ---- ---- Let me explain something to you. Um, I am not "Mr. Lebowski". You're Mr. Lebowski. I'm the Pig. So that's what you call me. You know, that or, uh, His Pigness, or uh, Pigger, or El Pigerino if you're not into the whole brevity thing. | |} ---- ----